


Second Anniversary

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Subaki had filled their suite with flowers.
Relationships: Sakura/Tsubaki | Subaki
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Second Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'anniversary'

Subaki had filled their suite with flowers. Sakura couldn't help being awestruck at the display. He'd told her he had early practice with the troops-- had she slept through them marching in with arrangements? Honestly, she'd been expecting something a little less flamboyant for their second anniversary-- 

Smiling, she wandered through to look at every bright bloom and green leaf, every vase and branch and bend... 

And found a box nestled, waiting, with a poem of love and a stunning hairpin. 

Which she wore, once dressed and on her way to the practice field... 

To order him back to bed.


End file.
